The Longest Road 'Verse
by icefall's tears
Summary: A series of drabbles focusing on Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes centered around a very trying time in their relationship. Posted in chronological order instead of order written. *On Hiatus* Hopefully I will get back to it soon. May, 2012.
1. Chapter 1

Title: First  
Pairing/Characters: Ian/Charlie,

Rating: PG  
Summary: One of Charlie and Ian's firsts.  
Word Count: 100  
Spoilers: none  
Notes: prompt 93 "Kiss" taken from and posted to Numb3rs100. Cross-posted to sniper_voodoo. Thirteenth in the "The Longest Road 'verse."

Disclaimer: All the characters herein are the property of the Numb3rs TV show, studio, writers, etc. This is a fan made work that has no intention of infringing on those rights.

First

Ian put down his beer and laughed. "I swear Professor; you have the most unique way of looking at things."

Charlie flushed and took a sip of his beer.

"Everything is numbers."

Ian laughed again.

"So you say."

He then grew serious and leaned towards Charlie, one hand reaching out to brush his cheek.

"So what kind of numbers would this be?

Charlie leaned into Ian's hand.

"I don't know yet. Let's see."

Then he leaned closer and pressed his lips to Ian's.

It was slow and tender. Charlie moaned softly and then sighed as Ian drew away slowly.

"Perfect."

[Notes the Second]: So I'm not totally happy with the last line, but it'll do for now. However, I ran this past my betas (neither of whom are on LJ) and one of them suggested that I use "1+1=2" as the last line. Then we all looked at each other, went "nah, way too sappy" and cracked up. Just thought I'd share.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Canaries or Cream?  
Pairing/Characters: Ian/Charlie,

Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Afterglow.  
Word Count: 100  
Spoilers: none  
Notes: prompt 116 "Smug" taken from and posted to Numb3rs100. Cross-posted to sniper_voodoo. Fifteenth in the "The Longest Road 'verse."

Disclaimer: All the characters herein are the property of the Numb3rs TV show, studio, writers, etc. This is a fan made work that has no intention of infringing on those rights.

Canaries or Cream?

Ian rolled off of Charlie and grinned. He shifted so that he was on his side, and tucked Charlie into the crook of his arm. Charlie snuggled close and rested his head on Ian's chest.

Ian chuckled and kissed Charlie's forehead.

"Don't get too comfortable. We still need to clean up."

Charlie snuggled closer.

"But I'm really quite comfortable."

Ian rested his free hand on Charlie's back.

"So am I."

The hand began to stroke softly.

Charlie smiled and kissed Ian's chest.

The strokes became more sensuous.

Charlie grinned as he rolled on top of Ian.

"Let's clean up later."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Slide  
Pairing/Characters: Ian/Charlie,

Rating: **NC-17**  
Summary: Shower smex  
Word Count: 100  
Spoilers: none  
Notes: prompt 190 "Shiver" taken from and posted to Numb3rs100. Cross-posted to sniper_voodoo. Seventeenth in the "The Longest Road 'verse."

Disclaimer: All the characters herein are the property of the Numb3rs TV show, studio, writers, etc. This is a fan made work that has no intention of infringing on those rights.

Slide

Charlie's nipples hit the cold tile of the shower wall. The contrast between the cold wall, the hot water, and the even hotter body of Ian pressed against his back was exquisite.

Ian's hands stroked down the muscles of Charlie's sides, before coming to rest on his hips gripping tightly as he thrust is cock more deeply into Charlie.

Charlie moaned as Ian hit his prostate.

Ian bent his knees, tightened his grip, tilting Charlie into him more and stroked over the same spot as slowly and forcefully as he could.

Charlie braced his hands against the wall and came.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Never Show Fear  
Pairing/Characters: Ian/Charlie, Don  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Don has decided it's time to give the obligatory big brother speech.  
Word Count: 100  
Spoilers: none  
Notes/Warnings: prompt 001 "Conversation" from Numb3rs100  
Disclaimer: All the characters herein are the property of the Numb3rs TV show, studio, writers, etc. This is a fan made work that has no intention of infringing on those rights.

Never Show Fear

Don stood next to Ian as they watched Charlie scribble signs and symbols that neither understood across a chalkboard. Don shifted and turned his head to stare hard at Edgerton. Edgerton returned Don's look with sardonic amusement at the implied threat within it.

Edgerton spoke with cynicism dripping from every word, "Say what you want to say."

Don growled back, "I don't care how good a shot you are. If you hurt Charlie, I'll kill you."

"I know. I also know that I'd never hurt him."

Ian didn't say that he just _knew_ that Charlie was going to hurt him


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Saw  
Pairing/Characters: Ian/Charlie, OFC  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Ian sees something  
Word Count: 100  
Spoilers: none  
Notes: prompt 38 "Discovery" taken from Numb3rs100. Sixth in what I'm now calling "The Longest Road 'verse."

Disclaimer: All the characters herein are the property of the Numb3rs TV show, studio, writers, etc. This is a fan made work that has no intention of infringing on those rights.

Saw

Ian stood in the elevator, mentally wishing that it would get to the third floor faster. It had been pure luck that his hunt had ended in this city. Charlie was in town for a colloquium on math applications in law enforcement.

Charlie, before Ian left for the hunt, had told him which hotel and his room number. Ian was looking forward to an uninterrupted night with his lover.

The elevator doors opened and Ian stepped out. He turned towards Charlie's room and then stopped.

There was Charlie, kissing a woman.

Ian turned around and walked back into the elevator.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Seen  
Pairing/Characters: Ian/Charlie, OFC  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Charlie makes a mistake  
Word Count: 100  
Spoilers: none  
Notes: prompt 97 "Accident" taken from Numb3rs100. Seventh in what I'm now calling "The Longest Road 'verse."

Disclaimer: All the characters herein are the property of the Numb3rs TV show, studio, writers, etc. This is a fan made work that has no intention of infringing on those rights.

Edit: reposted after fixing a glaring continuity error.

Seen

Charlie hummed to himself as he got ready for bed. He decided to go get some ice. He liked to keep ice water next the bed at night. He opened the door and ran into to a young woman whom he didn't recognize.

"Hello, Dr. Eppes.  
The slur in her voice told him that she was intoxicated.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

Suddenly he was being kissed; instinctively he kissed back for a few seconds.

The he gently shoved her off and turned to go back into his room.

Was that Ian?

Here?

Oh please, _no_.

Ian don't go!


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Slip  
Pairing/Characters: Ian/Charlie, OFC  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Charlie screwed up.  
Word Count: 100  
Spoilers: none  
Notes: prompt 006 "Third Person" taken from Numb3rs100. It was supposed to be prompt 002 "Starting Over" but it mutated on me.  
Disclaimer: All the characters herein are the property of the Numb3rs TV show, studio, writers, etc. This is a fan made work that has no intention of infringing on those rights.

Slip

Charlie stared at Ian who was standing next to his truck throwing his stuff in. "Please don't leave."

"Why not? Clearly you don't want me here. If you did _she_ wouldn't be here."

" I don't even know that girl!"

"You think that that makes it any better? You still slept with her!"

"I didn't sleep with her!"

"Then why were you sucking her face off outside your hotel room door at 12 AM?

"I was going for some ice when she pinned me against my door! She was drunk."

"Drunk or not you still kissed her back. I'm leaving."


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The End of Nowhere  
Pairing/Characters: Ian/Charlie  
Rating: G  
Summary: Ian stops running from the pain  
Word Count: 100  
Spoilers: none  
Notes: prompt 100 "Tears" taken from Numb3rs100.

Disclaimer: All the characters herein are the property of the Numb3rs TV show, studio, writers, etc. This is a fan made work that has no intention of infringing on those rights.

The End of Nowhere

Ian pulled off the road. He had realized that he had driven over 100 miles since leaving that hotel, but he had no idea where he was. The rage that had been fueling him was gone, leaving him hollow and hurting. His cell phone buzzed on the seat next to him telling him that he had messages. He checked his missed calls log. There were none from work and 14 from Charlie. He opened his voicemail.

_Ian? I am so sorry. I don't know why I did it. Please… forgive me?_

Ian dropped his head and let the tears fall.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Who  
Pairing/Characters: Ian, OFC  
Rating: G  
Summary: Ian goes for a little help.  
Word Count: 100  
Spoilers: none  
Notes: prompt 78 "Sister" taken from Numb3rs100. Idea by lilacs_roses. Fourth in what I'm now calling "The Longest Road 'verse."

Disclaimer: All the characters herein are the property of the Numb3rs TV show, studio, writers, etc. This is a fan made work that has no intention of infringing on those rights.

Who

Brigadier General Edgerton put down her phone and watched her office door open. There was her baby brother looking like he'd been dragged down 100 miles of bad road. He just stood in the doorway. She left her desk, shut the door, pulled him over to her office's couch, and forced him to sit down. She sat down next to him and put her arm around his shoulders.

"Bad hunt?" She asked.

Ian just shook his head still not speaking. She pulled off his sunglasses.

"Bad break up?"

He hunched in on himself.

"So. Who do I have to kill?"


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Broken Mirrors  
Pairing/Characters: Ian/Charlie,

Rating: G  
Summary: "Trust is like a mirror. You can fix it if it's broke. But you can still see the crack in that mother-f****rs reflection".  
Word Count: 100  
Spoilers: none  
Notes: prompt 161 "Damages" taken from and posted to Numb3rs100. Cross-posted to sniper_voodoo. Tenth in what I'm now calling "The Longest Road 'verse." Summary from Lady Gaga's music video "Telephone."

Disclaimer: All the characters herein are the property of the Numb3rs TV show, studio, writers, etc. "Telephone" belongs to Lady Gaga, Beyonce, and all other creative and business inputs. This is a fan made work that has no intention of infringing on those rights.

Constructive criticism is appreciated.

Broken Mirrors

Charlie wrapped up his speech. He was bone tired. He hadn't slept since Ian showed up and saw that kiss.

He should have pushed her off him immediately. He should have never kissed her back.

He loved Ian. He loved him so much.

Was it instinct that he kissed her back? Or was it a subconscious attempt to be normal? An attempt to be the son he knew his father wanted? The kind who had a beautiful wife and two kids?

Either way, he had broken the unspoken trust between himself and Ian.

Could it be fixed?

He didn't know.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Grace  
Pairing/Characters: Ian/Charlie (sort of), OFC  
Rating: G  
Summary: Wolves mate for life.  
Word Count: 100  
Spoilers: none  
Notes: prompt 96 "Heart" taken from Numb3rs100. Fifth in what I'm now calling "The Longest Road 'verse." A cookie for anyone who knows what the title refers to.

Disclaimer: All the characters herein are the property of the Numb3rs TV show, studio, writers, etc. This is a fan made work that has no intention of infringing on those rights.

Grace

Hannah Edgerton stood in the doorway of her guest bedroom and watched her brother sleep. It seemed that he'd driven over halfway across the country before arriving on base. She'd taken the rest of the day off to get him here, fed, and settled in bed.

Ian had always been a lone wolf, even when they were children growing up on a variety of bases across the world. He liked few people and trusted even fewer. Whoever stole and broke Ian's heart would have had to be exceptional.

People always forgot one vital thing about wolves.

They mated for life.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: P vs. NP  
Pairing/Characters: Ian/Charlie,

Rating: G  
Summary: Charlie finds no comfort.  
Word Count: 100  
Spoilers: none  
Notes: prompt 156 "Anxiety" taken from and posted to Numb3rs100. Cross-posted to sniper_voodoo. Eleventh in what I'm now calling "The Longest Road 'verse."

Disclaimer: All the characters herein are the property of the Numb3rs TV show, studio, writers, etc. This is a fan made work that has no intention of infringing on those rights.

P vs. NP

Charlie stood at one of the many chalkboards in his garage and just stared. It was covered with equations for P vs. NP. For once in his life it did not allow him to forget.

He still hadn't heard from Ian. Part of him was convinced that he never would. That Ian would simply disappear into the hunt. Another part of him screamed that it couldn't be; that it mustn't be.

That part of him died a little more at each thought of never being near Ian again.

Charlie examined the board. Then he turned and left the equation behind.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Swear  
Pairing/Characters: Ian/Charlie, Don, OFC  
Rating: R for language  
Summary: Hannah meets Charlie, loudly.  
Word Count: 100  
Spoilers: none  
Notes: prompt 266 "Fluent" taken from and posted to Numb3rs100. Cross-posted to sniper_voodoo. Eighth in what I'm now calling "The Longest Road 'verse."

Disclaimer: All the characters herein are the property of the Numb3rs TV show, studio, writers, etc. This is a fan made work that has no intention of infringing on those rights.

Swear

Don heard the yelling coming from Charlie's office from the opposite end of the hallway. At first it was indistinct, but as he got closer certain words could be heard with ear piercing clarity.

"What the Hell were you Motherfucking thinking?

Don opened the office door.

There, in the middle of Charlie's office, was a tall raven haired woman in the dress uniform of the army with a single star on each shoulder.

Don interrupted, "You have no right to talk to my brother like that."

The woman turned, "Well this Asshole had no right to break _my_ brother's heart.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Double Tap  
Pairing/Characters: Ian/Charlie,

Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Ian contemplates why he ran.  
Word Count: 100  
Spoilers: none  
Notes: prompt 194 "Ethics" taken from and posted to Numb3rs100. Cross-posted to sniper_voodoo. Ninth in what I'm now calling "The Longest Road 'verse."

Disclaimer: All the characters herein are the property of the Numb3rs TV show, studio, writers, etc. This is a fan made work that has no intention of infringing on those rights.

Double Tap

Ian sat on the bed in Hannah's guest room and replayed that night. He'd been so happy at the thought of seeing Charlie, and then it was ruined. He had had to get away, to run away even. He'd been so _angry_ and he'd almost lost control.

It would have been so easy, _too _easy to draw his service piece and double tap that bitch. She wouldn't have been able to keep kissing Charlie then.

He couldn't have stayed when he couldn't think straight from the rage that had consumed him.

Charlie had to be protected, even from Ian himself.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Cross Country  
Pairing/Characters: Ian/Charlie,

Rating: G  
Summary: Charlie takes a trip.  
Word Count: 100  
Spoilers: none  
Notes: prompt 110 "Road Trip" taken from and posted to Numb3rs100. Cross-posted to sniper_voodoo. Twelfth in what I'm now calling "The Longest Road 'verse."

Disclaimer: All the characters herein are the property of the Numb3rs TV show, studio, writers, etc. This is a fan made work that has no intention of infringing on those rights.

Cross Country

Charlie clenched and unclenched his fingers around the steering wheel of his Prius. He'd been driving for over two days and had finally made it into North Carolina. He was six hours away from, Fort Bragg, the base that Ian's sister was stationed at.

Don had been very displeased at Hannah's method of describing how much he had hurt Ian. Charlie didn't mind. She hadn't said anything that he hadn't thought already.

He didn't know if Ian would see him. After all he still hadn't called Charlie back.

That didn't matter though. What mattered was that Charlie had to try.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Talk  
Pairing/Characters: Ian/Charlie,

Rating: G  
Summary: Charlie arrives at Hannah's.  
Word Count: 100  
Spoilers: none  
Notes: prompt 179 "Truce" taken from and posted to Numb3rs100. Cross-posted to sniper_voodoo. Fourteenth in the "The Longest Road 'verse."

Disclaimer: All the characters herein are the property of the Numb3rs TV show, studio, writers, etc. This is a fan made work that has no intention of infringing on those rights.

Talk

Ian heard the doorbell ring. He looked up from cleaning his rifle. It was spread across Hannah's dining table in pieces.

He headed towards the front door, pistol in hand. He didn't expect there to be trouble, but that was no reason to be careless. He looked through the peephole.

Charlie. It was Charlie.

He took a deep breath; he blew it out again then unlocked and opened the door.

"Hello, Professor Eppes."

Charlie flinched.

"Ian."

Ian watched as Charlie swallowed nervously.

"Ian, can we talk? We really have to talk."

Ian stepped back into the house.

"Come in then."


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Wordless  
Pairing/Characters: Ian/Charlie,

Rating: G  
Summary: Charlie and Ian take a step.  
Word Count: 100  
Spoilers: none  
Notes: prompt 147 "Thaw" taken from and posted to Numb3rs100. Cross-posted to sniper_voodoo. Sixteenth in the "The Longest Road 'verse."

Disclaimer: All the characters herein are the property of the Numb3rs TV show, studio, writers, etc. This is a fan made work that has no intention of infringing on those rights.

Wordless

Charlie shut the door behind him and stared at Ian. He had traveled for so far and so long to get here, yet he had absolutely no idea what to say. He had never been good with words unless they were related somehow to numbers.

He couldn't screw this up. It was too important.

Ian shifted on his feet and then turned from Charlie towards the kitchen.

"Would you like something to drink?"

Charlie reached out and grabbed Ian's shoulder. Ian turned back.

"I love you. You shouldn't forgive me; but I'll never stop loving you."

Ian's hand covered Charlie's.


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Why?  
Pairing/Characters: Ian/Charlie,

Rating: G  
Summary: Charlie and Ian take a step.  
Word Count: 100  
Spoilers: none  
Notes: prompt 164 "Blunt" taken from and posted to Numb3rs100. Cross-posted to sniper_voodoo. Seventeenth in the "The Longest Road 'verse."

Constructive criticism highly appreciated.

Disclaimer: All the characters herein are the property of the Numb3rs TV show, studio, writers, etc. This is a fan made work that has no intention of infringing on those rights.

Why?

Ian squeezed Charlie's hand lightly and then removed it from his shoulder. Tugging it gently, he led Charlie to Hannah's dining room table. They sat down on opposite sides.

"Can you explain why you kissed her back?" Ian asked, making sure his voice did not tremble.

Charlie sighed, "You mean make an excuse? I was surprised, but I wasn't that surprised. I wasn't so sleepy that I didn't know what was going on. I simply didn't think. About you or about us. I should have thought. I didn't and for that I'm sorry. I'm sorrier still that I hurt you."


	19. Chapter 19

Title: The Quiet One  
Pairing/Characters: Ian/Charlie,

Rating: G  
Summary: Charlie and Ian continue to talk it out  
Word Count: 100  
Spoilers: none  
Notes: prompt 18 "Tense" taken from and posted to Numb3rs100. Cross-posted to sniper_voodoo. Nineteenth in the "The Longest Road 'verse."

Constructive criticism highly appreciated.

Disclaimer: All the characters herein are the property of the Numb3rs TV show, studio, writers, etc. This is a fan made work that has no intention of infringing on those rights.

[A/N] Sorry it's been so long. I had a serious bout of depression and then had to play catch up in all my college classes once I was feeling better. Not the most condusive situation for finding inspiration.

The Quiet One

Charlie watched Ian absorb what he'd said. He had to fight the urge to shiver in apprehension. Ian was quiet, too quiet in fact. Unless Ian was actively on the hunt he was never this quiet. He always had a quip, a question, or joke ready; anything but this dead silence.

Ian knew he was making Charlie nervous. Trembling hands, accelerated pulse at the base of throat, sweat on the upper lip, all the signs where there. He also knew he couldn't help it. He didn't know what to say in the face of Charlie's confession.

The truth hurt. Greatly.


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Dredge  
Pairing/Characters: Ian/Charlie,

Rating: G  
Summary: Ian explains his position  
Word Count: 100  
Spoilers: none  
Notes: prompt 193 "Honesty" taken from and posted to Numb3rs100. Cross-posted to sniper_voodoo. Twentieth in the "The Longest Road 'verse."

Constructive criticism highly appreciated.

Disclaimer: All the characters herein are the property of the Numb3rs TV show, studio, writers, etc. This is a fan made work that has no intention of infringing on those rights.

Dredge

Ian struggled to find strength to say the words he knew he had to.

"Yes, you hurt me. You hurt _us_.

Charlie looked down at the table.

Ian continued, "I can't remember a time when I hurt so badly. You broke me. Now I have to put myself back together. I want to be able to function again. I want you to be a part of that, but I can't let you. Not yet. Not until I can be sure that this won't happen again. So tell me Charlie, will it happen again?

Charlie looked Ian in the eyes. "No."


End file.
